A Beautiful Return
by PrincessxThexRipper
Summary: Hayato returns after being away on a mission for eight and a half months. "After that day, though, his heart would forever be held in the baseball idiot's hands. And the swordsman's heart would forever be held in the rough, calloused hands of his bomber."


_**Hi there! Another 8059 from me! I'm obsessed, help. Haha, maybe if these two weren't so perfect… Anyway, here is A Beautiful Return.**_

_Disclaimer: I don't own KHR or it's beautiful characters, but I do own the words you read._

His eyes raked over his lover's body. How long had they been apart again? Kuso, sometimes Hayato honestly hated being in the mafia. Weeks away from Takeshi were murder on his heart. He'd missed his boyfriend so much while away, but now he was returning.

Takeshi had no idea Hayato was home, he was utterly clueless, batting around outside. Probably around an hour later he heard piano coming from the third... floor... of the mansion... open... balcony... doors. He hadn't even touched those doors since... Takeshi's thoughts skidded to a halt. "Hayato." He murmured softly, dropping the bat and running full speed into the house and up the stairs. He flung the bedroom door open and took a deep breath, inhaling the sweet scent he'd missed so long. Cigarettes and wine. The million watt grin that he always had seemed to stretch even wider if that seemed possible. "Hayato!" He nearly yelled, pulling the man off of the piano bench and into his lap. He buried his face in the familiar silver strands, tears forming in his eyes. "I missed you so much."

A soft smile graced the half Italian's face as his boyfriend hugged him. "I missed you, too, Takeshi." His voice was soft, the only reason he was being any type of sentimental was because it'd been too long. He didn't have it in him to say 'get off' or 'let go, Yakyuubaka'. Eight and a half months without the person you love is a long time.

"I have something for you." Takeshi smiled and let go of his lover so he could turn to face him. He dug into the pocket of his hoodie and pulled out a card.

'It's been so long since we've seen each other, so tonight we'll have a perfect dinner, just us.'

Hayato's cheeks flushed bright red at the sentiment. "Y-yakyuubaka..." he mumbled. "I guess... alright... I should go get ready..." he looked up at the dark haired man and pressed a long, passionate kiss to his lips.

"I'll see you in two hours, il mio amore." Takeshi's deep voice touched the silver haired man's ears.

Hayato's eyes widened. "Italiano?" He'd asked, he knew Takeshi had been learning…

The amber eyed man nodded and kissed his lover's forehead. "Go."

Hayato wasted no time in going to get ready. Two hours later, he met Takeshi in the foyer, his hair as fixed as it could get, suit perfect, all aside from one thing. His tie. Hayato shook his head and walked over, untying the disheveled knot. "You're twenty years old... and you still can't tie a tie..." he hummed softly. "Baka."

"That's why I need you so much, who else would tie it?" His carefree laugh still warmed the sea green eyed man's heart.

"I suppose." He replied. Takeshi led him out to the car and they left for dinner.

The evening was beautiful, candles, and delicious food. After they finished eating, they went to 'the park'.

'The park' would be their special place, the place they came when it rained, when it stormed. The place they whispered sweet I love you's, and where Hayato kicked Takeshi out of a tree more than once. "Dera... we haven't been here in nine months." The beaming smile hadn't faltered the entire night.

"I know, I miss this place." the fiery Italian's head hit the Japanese man's shoulder, silver locks splaying over it.

Takeshi stood up, pulling Hayato with him. It was a full moon, and there was moisture in the air. "It's about to rain." he whispered, mesmerized by the moon.

"I noticed, why are we standing?" Takeshi bent down, on one knee, pulling from his pocket a blackened rose and a small red box. "T-take..shi.." Hayato mumbled, he knew where this was going.

"I missed you so much, please..." the man opened the box, two silver rings, one with deep blue decals and the other with deep red; one saying Rain and the other saying Storm. "Hayato Gokudera, will you please do me the honour of marrying me?"

The shorter man's eyes glistened, he wouldn't cry, he wouldn't cry. "Y-yakyuu baka... I'm not a girl..." he mumbled, taking just the rose, and not yet saying a yes or a no.

"I know, that's why there are two. One for me, and one for you. Mine says storm, and yours says rain." He smiled, looking up at his love. "Please."

Hayato leaned down and pressed a kiss to his lover's lips. "Idiot." He reached down when the dark haired man was distracted and plucked the rain ring from the box, sliding it onto his left ring finger. "Yes." Was his simple whisper.

Takeshi doubted he could be any happier. He stood, hugging his fiancee as tight as possible. "Ti amo, ti amo, ti amo..." he whispered in Hayato's first language.

Hayato laughed softly. "Aishiteru, suki da, aishiteru." Soft whispers invaded Takeshi's ears, sending shivers down his spine.

Takeshi's Italian would never be as good as Hayato's, but the silveret still managed to speak Japanese equally as beautiful.

A light rain began to fall.

"Hayato, please never leave for that long again, I won't be able to take it." He murmured desperately in his love's ear.

"Never again, but this was certainly a beautiful return..." the silver haired man sighed happily.

They walked home hand in hand, it was past one in the morning. The empty streets of Italy were filled with the sounds of their laughter and rain pelting everything.

The tempest storm would have to talk to his boss in the morning about never leaving for that long again, but right then, the moments were his. Right at that moment, and for all of that night, he belonged solely to Takeshi. After that day, though, his heart would forever be held in the baseball idiot's hands. And the swordsman's heart would forever be held in the rough, calloused hands of his bomber.


End file.
